percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
3 Girls, 3 Pantheons, book 2: Child of the Norse
Hey, I'm Amalia Ingard, from Scandanavia. This is the story of how I found out my father was Thor, Norse god of Lightning and Thunder . The story of how I met other people like me. The story of how I found Camp Valaskjalf. The story of how- you now, I'm just going to tell you the story. Chapter one I was running. There was no turning back. My home was gone, destroyed by those monsters. I was contacted in my dreams by a man. He looked powerful.... strong.... like me. He looked like the picture of my father my mother kept. He had said his name was Thor and that I was to head to the North, and someone would find me.... or I would find someone. Well, I had to listen to him. It was a startin point on where I was supposed to go. My mother, before she died, had told me about a place where people lived in peace- Valaskjalf, the hall of Odin, king of our gods. I went searching for Valaskjalf, never to return. My mother gave me a dagger, so I could ward off any dangers, but I prefered using my bow and arrows. I could hit an bird flying while I was on a galloping horse, which is hard, because I'm moving and so it the target. But I still did it. I woke from my daydream as something crossed my path. "EEK!" I shrieked, as it had come out of nowhere. I took a closer look at it and saw that it was a little dog. I picked him up and he licked my face. "Hmm... No collar. I'm going to keep you." I thought of a good name. "Odin! It's perfect!" I set Odin down, and as soon as I knew he wouldn't run away, kept walking on my way. chapter two Odin and I walked down the path that I have been following for days. We probably had walked four miles when something ran in front of us. It was too large to be a dog. It was a human. He or she almost crashed into me. "Sorry!" They kept running. "Hey, wait! Who are you?" The person turned around and I saw that it was a boy. "I'm Olaf Undalun. You look like demigod. Who's your mom or dad?" "My mom is dead, my dad, well... I never knew him." "Sorry to hear that. But you sound like a demigod. Have you ever had weird dreams?" "Yeah, last night I had a weird dream. There was this man named Thor and he told me to head North and somone would find me or I would find someone." "Yep, you're a demigod. Daughter of Thor, it sounds like. Come with me." We headed the way I was going and Odin came with us. "Do you know who's dog that is?" "He's mine. And his name isn't dog, it's Odin." We kept walking and soon we arrived at a camp. "Welcome to Camp Valaskjalf. Home of the children of the gods. And your new home." Chapter 3 "What do you ''mean, ''my new home?" "You're a Norse demigod. This is the only safe place for them. I need to bring you to see the camp director." "Who's the camp director?" "Embla. First woman. Created out of wood." "Okay?" We walked down to a log building and inside was a woman talking with another woman. "Miss Embla, we have a new demigod. This is Amalia Ingard. I found her wandering the wilderness. She's the daughter of Thor... I think." The woman- Embla- turned to us. The other one looked at me, and it felt like she was scanning me. "Hello, dear. I'm Embla, leader of Camp Valaskjalf. This is Fjorgyn, goddess of the Earth. She volunteered to help here. Do weird things with lightning and thunder happen when you're outside in a storm?" "Yes. Every time I go outside during a storm, the lightning seems like it's drawn to me, but it leaves other people alone. I even got hit a couple time, but I wasn't even hurt. It's weird." "Yes, you're a daughter of Thor. I'll show you to your cabin." We went out the door. There were lots of smaller log cabins around the large one and Embla led me to one with a lightning bolt over the door. "Welcome to the Cabin of Thor. Over there is Hel, Odin, Bestla, and a bunch of other gods. You are the only child of Thor we've had in about two millenia, so you should be honored. If you need me, I will be in the log cabin that you were in earlier, or you can find Fjorgyn, who we mostly just call Gyn, anywhere around camp. Or you can ask one of the counslers. You can find them in their cabins. Every cabin has one. Right now, since you're the only one in your cabin, you're the counsler. Well, I must go. Remember, you must be strong and brave. It's the only way to survive." Chapter 4 I sat around the Thor cabin for a while, playing with Odin. I got a really good look at him and say he had cuts all over his body. I washed them out and put some band-aids (I don't know how to take care of cuts on animals!) on them. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it up to see Olaf. "Hey, Amalia. Miss Embla wants you at the Theatre." We walked across camp to a big open stage. Embla was standing on stage. She waved me on. "Norses! We have a new camper. This is Amalia Ingard, daughter of Thor. She was found wondering in the wilderness by Olaf Undalun. She is trained in archery and also uses a dagger. Vikings! Praise her for her survival!" The camp cheered and some even stood up. I felt my face turn red. "And boys, once we find out who put graffity on the Odin cabin, you will be in so much trouble. You are excused." The camper all went back to their activities and left me on stage with Embla. "Sweetie, you are lucky you survived. Most demigods never do. You are lucky indeed. Olaf feels very protective of you now that he saved your life. You should thank him. And come to supper soon. Tonight's special is steak!" I went to my cabin and played with Odin until the bell for supper rang. I walked down to a really big log cabin. Odin followed at my heels. We walked inside and most of the campers were already sitting down by their friends. Olaf waved me over to where he was sitting with a couple of his friends. "Hey, Olaf." I sat down by him. "Amalia, this is Aliv, Olik, and Kody. Aliv is the daughter of Bragi, Olik is the son of Aegir, and Kody is the daughter of Loki." "Nice to meet you. I'm Kody. This noob is Olik, and that stick of a viking girl is Aliv. Welcome to Camp V." "Camp V?" "V is short for Valaskjalf. Camp is short for camp. Hey, is that your dog?" "Yeah, this is Odin. I found him when I was coming north." "Nice. I like dogs." Odin jumped onto Kody's lap and started eating her steak. "Odin! Get down!" He jumped off of Kody's lap with a steak in his mouth. He sat down and started tearing apart the steak. "Sorry about that." "It's okay. I don't really like steak, anyways. Well, I'm finished. I'm going to practice my swordfighting." Kody left the building and went to the arena. Olik spoke up. "Hey. I'm Olik. Welcom to Camp Valaskjalf. Here's how to survive: don't mess with Kody. Alwasy stay with someone, unless you're a really powerful demigod. Train, train, train. Always have a weapon with you. Pray to the gods that monsters don't attack camp. Don't go out of camp without permission. Stay out of the woods at night. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. That's pretty much it. Good luck surviving. I gotta go sharpen my sword." Olik walked out to the forge. Then Aliv started talking. "Hi. I'm Aliv. I hope you survive." Then her phone beeped. "Shvit! I forgot I had to host the Bragi cabin campfire! I have to go!" She ran out of the supper cabin, bumping into chairs and people as she went. "Well, I I'll just go now. I need to practice my fighting. See ya." Okay, it was official. Nobody liked me. Just like back home. Well, at least Olaf didn't just leave me out to die. That had to count for something. I went back to my cabin, followed by Odin with his big steak only a quater eaten. I layed on my bed and fell asleep. chapter 5 I woke up the next morning to the sound of fighting. I got out my bow and arrows and ran outside. There were a bunch of monsters attacking the campers. The monsters were winning. I thought of everything I knew about my father... son of Odin... god of lightning and thunder... played by Chris Hemsworth in the movies... Wait! He was the god of lightning. That meant I could probably control it. It was stormin. I pointed at a monster and lighting shot from my finger. I hit the monster and it disintegrated on the spot. I then had an idea. I had gold bows and arrows. Gold was a conducter of electicity. I brought lightning down to me and wove it into my arrows. That way, monsters would die no matter what. It also used less energy. I shot at any monster I saw. Soon we had won the battle. Embla came over to me. "Amalia! That was amazing. Is that lighting on your arrows?" "Yeah. Even more deadly than regular arrows. That way, the villians know who killed them. They know it's not just some random demigod. They know it's the daughter of Thor." "Amazing. And you saved the camp!" Then Olaf, Kody, Aliv, and Olik came over. "Wow! That was amazing. I want you on my team for war games." "War games?" "Yeah. War games. There's two teams. I'm the captain for the Viking Team. The other team is the Aegirs. We have to battle them and take over their fort. And we can't let them take over our fort. I want you on my team. You won't be able to use lighning on your arrows, except to kill monsters we keep in the forest." "Okay. I'll take the lightning of off half of my arrows." I grabbed a handful of my arrows and took of the lightning. I sent it back up to the sky. After I let the last of the lighning go, Fjorgyn came over to me. "Well. I see we have another hero. It seems we have a lot of those." She had a stern sound in her voice. Then she walked away. "Is it a bad day for her, or is she always like this?" "Both. She's angry because she lost the battle of who had to help run the camp." "That's nice. Well, I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm starvin. And I smell bacon. I love bacon." Chapter 6 I walked to the dinner building and got some food. I sat down at a table and ate my breakfast in silence. After I was finished, I went to the arena. I practiced my archery on a dummy, but it was too easy. I talked to the instructer. "Is there anything I can do to get better at archery, because I can already hit a flying bird while riding a horse, so these dummies are too easy." "Of course. Go to the stable, get a horse, and go to the northwest part of camp. We have a small mountain there where you can shoot all the arrows you want. We have plenty of game animals over there, too. Cook needs some more venison, so see if you can get some deer." I headed to the stable and picked out a black clydesdale who's name was Angus. I put a sadle on him and hopped on. I had my bow and arrow on my back and headed to the north part of camp. I headed west once I got to the camp boundries and then went up the mountain. There was a rustle in the bushes and I stopped Angus. A deer sprinted out of the bushes and a shot a volley of arrows at it. I hit it in the eye, chest, and leg. It was dead before it hit the ground. I hopped off of Angus and pulled the arrows out of the deer. I grabbed a lenth of rope and tied the deer to the back of the saddle, how I do when I went hunting back in the village. I pushed Angus up the hill farther. I got two rabbits, three pheasents, and a wild turkey. I decided that was enough, and headed down the mountain to the kitchen. I gave Cook the food and she gave me a slab of beef jerky in thanks. I ate the jerky and then headed to my cabin. I gave Odin some of the jerky and he gobbled it up. I pocketed the rest for later. I got out a book and started reading. It was one of my favorite books, Black Beauty. I just love horses. I had one back in the village, but a monster killed her. Now that I was at a place with a stable where I could ride horses for free. I finished the book and headed for lunch. Cook was making rabbit stew with a side of pheasent and turkey. All thanks to me. chapter 7 I headed to lunch and met Kody on the way. "Hey, Amalia. I heard you caught today's lunch." "Yep. I'm going to head out again after lunch. Wanna come with?" "Sure. I'm a pretty good rider. But I don't really do archery. I have hunting knives. I'm pretty good with those. You shoot, I take the last blow. How about that?" "Great. I've never had a huntin partner. This is going to be interesting." We arrived at the dinner hall and got some food. There's nothing I love more than fresh game. I finished the food and waited for Kody to finish her food. She finished and we went to the stables. I got Angus and Kody got a brown horse named Hamish. We headed out to the mountain and killed game animals. We got four pheasents, two turkeys, two deer, and three rabbits. We gave the animals to Cook and I went back to my cabin. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it up and there was Embla. "Amalia, I have a task for you. We have recently discovered a demigod a few dozen miles away. I want you to go get her. You may bring two of the horses from the stable. You will be doing this alone." "Okay." She told me the rest of the details and I went to the stable. I got Angus and Hamish and headed off. I got to the village and there were monsters everywhere. I got out my bow and arrows and put the electricity on the arrows. I shot at every monster I saw, and soon they were gone. There was one girl with blond hair and green eyes with a bunch of scratches on her body. She was the demigod. I rode Angus over to her, Hamish by my side. She looked up at me. "Who are you?" "I'm from Camp Valaskjalf. I need you to come with me. Get on the horse." "Not until you tell me who you are." "I'm Amalia Ingard. Daughter of Thor." "I'm Saige. Why do you need me?" "You're a demigod. The offspring of a mortal and a Norse god. You attract monsters. There's only one safe place for you. Get on the horse." Saige got on Hamish and looked at me uncertainly. Then a black wolf ran in front of us. "AH!" Saige almost fell off her horse, but I just had a calm look on my face. I had my bow in my hand and reached back for an arrow. I notched my arrow and aimed it at the wolf's eye. "DON'T SHOOT! HE'S WITH ME, AMALIA!" I looked aorund and saw Kody on a horse, her sword at her waist. "Kody? What are you doing here?" "I wanted to go on a horse ride, and Embla said I could go out of Camp, but not far." "That doesn't explain the wolf." I looked at her and she looked at the wolf. "That's Widget, he's mine. It's a long story." "I bet it is. Well, let's get back to Camp." And we headed off. chapter 8 "Okay, spill it." I said to Kody after Saide went to Embla. "How did you get Widget?" "Let's just say I scratched his back, now he has to scratch mine. That's it." WIP Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Norse